hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caterpillar Castle
It is an episode of Third Squad. Caterpillar King captures Cape Trully and traps everyone else with caterpillar spring bombs. Plot "I LIKE TO SING! AND SO SHOULD EVERYONE ELSE! SO SING, SING, SING!" screeched Elfis. "Please, go do that somewhere else" said Irish Knight, splattering Irish paint everywhere. "I'm sorry, I just like to sing" said Elfis. "SINGING IS FUN! SINGING IS GOOD! SING-A-SING-A-SING!" screeched Elfis. Meanwhile, Cape Trully went to go see Caterpillar King with gold. Caterpillar King was trapping humans in spring bombs. "Caterpillar King, I offer you gold to stop tormenting the humans!" said Cape Trully. Caterpillar King shot some silk and took the gold. "Ok, now release the humans" said Cape Trully. Caterpillar King swung down on some silk and grabbed Cape Trully. He stuck him against the wall, then locked him in a wall cage. "Oh no!" said Cape Trully, summoning Third Squad. At the Third Squad hideout, Elfis was screeching a song. "I LIKE TO SING! YAAAAAHHH!" I'd like to hear Cape Trully signal us more than that!" said Mrs. Four Arms. The signal reached the statue, and it summoned really loud. "Nevermind! Third Squad, deploy! Third Squad went through the tubes. They got on their turtles and drove off. "Let's go!" said Irish Knight. Back at Caterpillar Castle, Cape Trully tried to bite through the silk. Third Squad rolled in. Caterpillar King shot silk webs at them. Third Squad avoided webs until Elastic Warrior got caught in one. She stretched her arm out to loosen the web that trapped Cape Trully. Irish Knight jumped onto Caterpillar King and hit him many times with his shamrock sword. Caterpillar King shot a web up and Irish Knight got stuck to the ceiling. Mrs. Four Arms drilled on Caterpillar King while Elfis screeched in his ears and Bull Rammer threw bombs at him. "I LIKE TO SING! I LIKE TO SING VERY MUCH!" screeched Elfis. "At least it's in his and not mine" said Irish Knight. Caterpillar King shot a web. Bull Rammer got stuck to the doorway. Mrs. Four Arms drilled on Caterpillar King's head. He shot a web that trapped Mrs. Four Arms to the floor. Elfis dodged all webs. He was shrieking loudly. "I LIKE TO SING! YES I DO! VERY MUCH!" screeched Elfis. Caterpillar King said something. "Elfis, Caterpillar King ordered his caterpillars to attack you! Watch-" said Bull Rammer. Caterpillar King shot a web at Bull Rammer's mouth. Elfis jumped down from Caterpillar King and swung his microphone. It became a pole. "WHO'S READY TO GET WILD? I LIKE TO SING, YES I DO! IT COMFORTS ME, OH YES IT DOES!" shrieked Elfis, swinging the pole. The caterpillars got blasted away when they hit the pole. Caterpillar King layed a spring bomb on Elfis. "Elfis, be careful!" said Cape Trully, getting freed from the web and pulling the bars out of place. Cape Trully jumped down and used laser vision to free the other members of Third Squad. They all fought Caterpillar King while Elfis freed the humans. Caterpillar King trapped all Third Squad members besides Elfis in a cacoon. Elfis turned around. Caterpillar King said something. Bull Rammer stuck his head out. "Caterpillar King said you will have to beat him in a ceiling hanging contest to free us" he said. "But I can't hang on the ceiling" said Elfis. Caterpillar King shot webs onto the ceiling. He carried Elfis up to one. Elfis grabbed it. "The game is simple. Stay on the ceiling" said Bull Rammer. "But I think I'm slipping. Woah!" said Elfis. He quickly grabbed another web. Caterpillar King used his pincers to snip the web that Elfis was holding onto. He quickly grabbed another web. "No fair! That's cheating!" said Elfis. Caterpillar King kept snipping the webs. One time, Elfis couldn't grab a web in time. "Cheat back! Cheat back! Cheat back!" cheered Third Squad. Elfis used the cord of his microphone to lasso Caterpillar King and pull himself up. Then, he tried to pull Caterpillar King down. CK stayed on. Caterpillar King tried to trap Elfis in a web and pull him down. Elfis stayed on. Elfis lassoed CK with a microphone, then had the microphone beat against the wall and knock CK down. Caterpillar King stayed on. Bull Rammer turned into a ram, then beat against the wall. Caterpillar King stayed on. He put bombs near CK. He still stayed on. Irish Knight slashed the wall with his sword, Mrs. Four Arms drilled against the wall, Elastic Warrior pulled off parts of the wall, and Cape Trully used his laser beam against the wall. Caterpillar King slipped off a few times, but he pulled himself back up. "I LIKE TO SING! OH, YES I LIKE TO SING! SING-A-SING-A-SING!" screeched Elfis. Caterpillar King fell off. Third Squad cheered. Caterpillar King said something. "Caterpillar King said that we have amazing talents of staying on the ceiling with such racket going on" said Bull Rammer. The caterpillars joined Big Green. "Nice job of singing" said Irish Knight. "Oh, it was nothing. I LIKE TO SING, OH YES I DO! I LIKE TO SING, OH YES I DO! I REALLY LIKE TO SING!" screeched Elfis. "Oh, not again!" said Third Squad. The episode ended. Category:Third Squad